


Huh!

by JehBeeEh



Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [46]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Getting Together, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: The furnace goes out in their apartment, Steve and Tony snuggle up for warmth.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780483
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Huh!

**Author's Note:**

> Huddling for Warmth prompt - I fixed so many typos and I'm sure there are still some. I do apologize. This one was written after a very long writing binge (I think this was the day I wrote over 10K? I was tired by the end of it!). Feel free to skip this one!

“I told you we should have splurged and gotten the other apartment, but noooo. Heaven forbid you would have accepted that I could cover rent alone so we didn’t have to worry about shit like this,” Tony chirped from under his blanket, only his face peeking out.

“I’m sorry, okay! I didn’t feel it was fair. It won’t change the current situation. The repair guy should be here before dinner time,” Steve replied from the other corner of the couch, his comforter wrapped around him.

“Oh yay, only 8 more hours of this.”

Steve sighed. He got up and hobbled to the small kitchen, heating up water to make coffee. He heard shuffling behind him and found Tony right behind him. He nodded towards the kettle, Tony humming in response.

“Sorry I got mad at you. Not your fault the heating went out.”

“If there wasn’t a snowstorm outside, I’d say we could head to Bucky’s but I don’t want to get stuck out there.”

“It’s okay. It’s just so fucking cold!”

“Coffee’s going to help.”

They puttered around the kitchen, before settling back on the couch.

“Tony, come over here. You’re still freezing.”

“I’m fine, Steve.”

“Stop arguing, come here. We can watch a movie.”

Tony grumbled as he slid closer to Steve, who opened his comforter so Tony could get the extra body heat. After a bit of fiddling, they settled comfortably and started a movie. They were both toasty and warm under the covers, and both fell asleep. When Steve woke up, it was to Tony’s slow breaths tickling his neck, and his arms – which he’d poked out of his blanket – wrapped around his waist. Steve had hoped for this too many times to count, waking up with Tony in his arms. He closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the moment until he felt Tony fuss against him.

“Tell me nobody kissed me,” he mumbled groggily, making Steve chuckle.

“Why would I have kissed you?”

Tony lifted his head and looked around before letting out a small _oh_ when he remembered where he was and why. “Sorry, weird dream. I remember. The furnace. What time is it?”

Steve couldn’t help but smile at how adorable Tony was when he was just waking up. “It’s lunchtime. I can go heat up some soup or something.”

“No. Stay.” Tony’s grip around his waist tightened for a second, almost involuntarily, before he relaxed again. “This is just really comfortable.”

Tony shifted around, not realizing his movements were causing friction that would make it very hard for Steve to hide his feelings for his roommate if he didn’t stop soon, no matter how hard Steve willed his body not to react.

“Um, Steve?” Tony stopped moving and frowned a bit. “Is that..?”

“Yup,” Steve answered, quickly.

“Because of… me?”

Steve sighed. “Yup.”

“Huh!”

“I’m sorry, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Oh, too late for that, but probably not for the reason you’re thinking.”

Tony shifted himself higher, and Steve definitely could feel him pressed against his thigh, straining against his PJ pants as much as he was.

“Huh!” Steve echoed.

He looked down at Tony’s lips then back up in lust filled brown eyes, before their lips connected, moving in perfect sync.

And for the first time that day, both of them forgot about the cold apartment.


End file.
